Conventional non-volatile memory (NVM) cells are routinely used in electronic circuitry, such as electronic consumer devices. However, fabricating conventional NVM cells using low-cost Complimentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) techniques presents various problems. For example, CMOS-compatible NVM cells are typically slow, and they often require high voltages to operate. Moreover, the size of conventional CMOS-compatible NVM cells are often much larger than other types of NVM cells. As a particular example, conventional CMOS-compatible NVM cells typically include transistors with floating gates and control gates that are not stacked, increasing the size of the NVM cells. This often reduces the density of the NVM cells and increases the cost of manufacturing the NVM cells.